halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sgt.T.N.Biscuits
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Project 66 What the hell is Project 66?--Kamikaz 03:22, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/ONI_Operation_098766 --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 03:26, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Oh. Well in that case, No.--Kamikaz 04:14, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Elysium Timeline Good to know that someone stumbled upon the project. If you want to help us out, help expand the factions of the Halo Universe. We need to expand the UNSC and the Covenant. For the URF, let me deal with that. Subtank will handle the Forerunners and the others.外国人(7alk) 05:40, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :I can expand both in any way whether it be history, characters, etc.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 15:02, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Judecca Unfourtantely your battle does not lend itself to the use of Judecaa's Naval taskforce in the engagement. During 2546 military forces on Judecca were going about continued defensive fortifications on the planet, and most likely would not have had enough notice to deploy fleet assets in time to participate in the engagment. [[User:Delta Team Curt|'Delta Team Curt']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'Talk']] [[Halo: Conflict|'Conflict']] :Oh, ok. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 23:47, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Far Isla Character Biography Profile Just wondering, could you please use a different image for every characters you've created, preferably a realworld portrait image or an entertainment (game, novels, etc) image? Such examples would be Evelyn Buck (using Twilight), Kam Nadiah (using friend's picture with consent), and SPARTAN-091. The Halo 3 images are usually reserved within the article (not in the infobox) to show their actions in the Halo Universe (i.e. having a Marine firing his Shotgun with the following caption going as "James firing his M90 Shotgun at an incoming Brute"). :I'm just suggesting, not forcing you to do this. So, it is all up to you.外国人(7alk) 05:27, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, I'll start adding actual pictures. Does this work?, also how do you add a caption to Character infobox? --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 05:30, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, there's the thumb feature but that's not for the infobox. You can use CAPTION | PIC SIZE. Once you save up, hover your mouse over the image and there should be a caption.外国人(7alk) 05:37, January 30, 2010 (UTC) AvP and Hot Gates RE: UNSC Politics You can use it if you want, but you should know that 26th Century UNSC politics are somewhat different to ours at the moment - the Liberal Party does stand for civil rights and transparency, but also sits left-of-centre and has a reputation for inefficiency, obsessive government control, nanny state-esque policies, and generally just running round in circles after a good first three years in office. There more based on how I percieve the current British Labour Party than any current Liberal political group.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 17:45, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Head of the Intelligence Committee Just would to notify you that the ones from Halopedia is based upon old sources. If one were to refer to the novels, Parangosky would be the head of the Intelligence Committee as introduced in Ghost of Onyx, seeing that she is the director of ONI. I presume Nylund forgot to mention her in First Strike. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:56, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, thank you for the heads up. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 19:58, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thanks a lot for the compliment. When I critique, I try to remember that flaming will only start a fight and make the victim look bad since I'm the veteran, so I only try to help that person out. Again, thanks. [[User:SPARTAN Rozh|'The_Bøøkkeeper.']] 16:37, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :No problem, you've been very helpful.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 16:38, February 21, 2010 (UTC) UNSC Navy? I'm gonna create the UNSC Navy soon to gather all known warships used in the elysium timeline. Just to let you know......外国人(7alk) 04:02, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, if you need any help, just let me know. I have a class of cruisers I made a while back, they're not in the Elysium Timeline, but I may redo them to allow for them to be in several stories/battles.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 04:08, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Danke. I have some unwritten but I might just update Sub's warships...外国人(7alk) 04:15, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yeah, np. By the way, do you know any good programs to design ship images in?--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 04:17, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ajax seems to have the best program. I think he's using GIMP to design his ships.外国人(7alk) 04:21, February 23, 2010 (UTC) -insert clever title here- :K, you'll probably be able to get them into Project: MIST or even make them Headhunters. Headhunters are similiar to you Betas as they to are cheap, expendable and travel in two man groups. If you want them to be deployed at the end of the war, you can try to get them as part of Gamma Company. Either way, I doubt the Beta Program can remain, however the Spartans can be easily put into different groups.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 01:01, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Meah, Spartans typically don't look down on others. If they do, it'll be because a Marine or someone is being useless or a disadvantage.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 04:23, March 2, 2010 (UTC) you may be able to get them as MIST/IIIs working for the UNSC Test and Evaluation Corps. I'll see how I can fit them in tomoorow, I have some studing to do.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 06:01, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey! It's a free program called Inkscape. Pretty easy to use, once you get the hang of it. Good luck! About Stuff I would suggest avoiding using real-life companies and create new ones They are just flat boring and doesn't really appeal much to the Halo Universe. Instead, use what has been given by Bungie.{insert name here} 05:26, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :K, the only reason I used a real life company was because of the use of Armalite Corp in Reach, so I thought that modern day companies had some relevance.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 17:42, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::It has some relevance, but like Ascension said, it really is boring. ::Also, I would appreciate if you just used common UNSC vehicles that has been provided by Bungie/343 Industries. There's too many vehicles and weapons in the UNSC and it's becoming too unrealistic if we keep on introducing new vehicles that is said to be present during the HCW. In other words, avoid creating new vehicles/weapons. You can, however, introduce variants of the established ones (for example, having a variant of a M808 Scorpion MBT used later during the HCW or a variant of a SRS99C Sniper Rifle). Creating variants is okay, as long as it doesn't differ greatly from its base model. ::Alternatively, you can introduce vehicles (for example, the FAMAS G4C which is obsolete by the time HCW started) that could have a role before the HCW began and it was obsolete by the time it began, let's say the those serving during Interplanetary War or during the Rebellion.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:49, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::@Subtank: Sheesh... :::@Biscuit: you could keep those articles, but keep them either pre- or post-Human-Covenant War. Just make sure you understand what you're writing about and make heavy research. For example, the only problem with your Light Tank is its 90mm Cannon which would reclassify it as something much more than a Light Tank.{insert name here} 02:51, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Well the 90mm is pretty common on light tanks, the scorpoion has one but I am not sure why since it can also fire 105. I'll change it anyway. I'm moving one of the vehicles to post-war which should help out some.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 02:54, March 16, 2010 (UTC) RE: Stacker template to alter the title so it appears to be without the parentheses on the other hand... Hope that answers your questions! And thank you for participating in the election.}} M150 Fox Self-propelled Artillery How is my article a ripoff of yours? Second Lieutenant Keith Johnson com link 03:03, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :I've removed everything that you mentioned. :Second Lieutenant Keith Johnson com link 03:24, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Image No problem, go right ahead. Also, from your userpage I seem to understand you like running. What kind of stuff do you do? RE: Image RE: Request for colonial regiment You might want to check out The Pastor Rifles to get an idea of what you're dealing with. Trust me get to know what you are doing before you do it. Otherwise CT will just change it for you. Which is convenient but it also makes you look like you don't know what you are doing. Which I didn't.--Bobzombie 04:28, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Also. Would you mind if I placed my character Mary Allison Smith under your 11th Air Assault Regiment?--Bobzombie 04:38, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Never mind then. I still have CT on my watchlist.--Bobzombie 04:39, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Would that fall under the Dragoons or the Pastors?--Bobzombie 04:49, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Sorry to be bothering you T.N.Biscuts but that needed to be sorted out to see who's jurisdiction you fell under. Obviously it is CT on the larger part but nobody's on the small scale.--Bobzombie 04:53, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thansk for the help!--Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 02:06, April 27, 2010 (UTC) M6J Airborne Guards of Huntington Air Force and Space Battles Season Three Story Logo Here's the two that I came up with: and . If you need any small tweaks, just let me know. ;) --[[Rozh|''À la prochaine et Bonne Chonce]] 18:31, May 10, 2010 (UTC) No problem at all. --[[Rozh|À la prochaine et Bonne Chonce]] 21:28, May 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hey (sup) Hugo-AA001, is indeed a reference to ''Lost ''but I think I went a little bit overboard when mentioning he's one of the survivors of a crashed UNSC cruiser, I'll probably change that. On different note, thank you for welcoming me to this wiki. --WilliamGBeggs 21:54, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Airsupport The only part of that request that was directed at you was the e-vac part. Check the talk page for airsupport details.--On High School: All you gotta do is go to school f*^& around with your friends go home and bitch about how life sucks--Chad Kroeger of Nickelback 03:40, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Airsupport will be provided by the "Tyumen Air Regiment" my talk page.--On High School: All you gotta do is go to school f*^& around with your friends go home and bitch about how life sucks--Chad Kroeger of Nickelback 03:40, May 18, 2010 (UTC) I would appreciate it if you get hard facts on that. Would benefit the both of us. Also in the end of Outbreak Charlie Co. of the Pastor Rifles was under attack. I would like the Guards to airlift them out of there. --On High School: All you gotta do is go to school f*^& around with your friends go home and bitch about how life sucks--Chad Kroeger of Nickelback 00:18, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, if you need an update on what's going on check between mine and User:Another Poetic Spartan's talk pages. Bob--On High School: All you gotta do is go to school f*^& around with your friends go home and bitch about how life sucks--Chad Kroeger of Nickelback 00:47, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Tecnniqe Would it be possible if Tecnniqe could make a limited amount of military hardware? --[[Rozh|À la prochaine et Bonne Chonce]] 15:28, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay then, thanks. ;] --[[Rozh|À la prochaine et Bonne Chonce'']] 15:52, May 23, 2010 (UTC)